kiseijuufandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 6
Ryouko Tamiya (田宮良子, Tamiya Ryōko) is the 6th chapter of the Kiseijuu manga series, written and illustrated by Hitoshi Iwaaki. Overview Migi comes to the conclusion that Ryoko Tamiya is a highly intelligent being due to her ability to keep her original host's identity. At school Shinichi is informed by Ryoko that she wants no trouble, and she requests a meeting with him and Migi in a different location. At the meeting Ryoko reveals that she and Mr. A have had sex and that the baby is human. Summary The scene opens up on a train where Ryoko singles out a public groper. When he gets belligerent in an attempt to deny it, she punches him, then throws him one-handed out of the train as it stops and dislocates her shoulder in the process. She pops it back in with no sign of pain. At school while she teaches, Shinichi has a flashback to his discussion with Migi last night about her. Migi excitedly praises her for being able to take over the original human's identity as well as being hired as a teacher without being caught. In turn, Shinichi wants to do something about her presence, expecting her to kill and eat people in their school. Migi denies it, stating she wouldn't risk eating people directly related to her life. Shinichi is snapped out of the flashback when Ryoko calls his name and asks him to answer the next math question, surprising him. She then requests him to come to the teacher's lounge after class, prompting the other male students to tease him for getting a pretty teacher's attention. In her office, she confirms that he knows what she is and that she knows of Migi's presence and location. She requests they meet her after school at the Herald Coffee Shop, and while Shinichi is again reluctant, expecting a trap, Migi readily agrees. Ryoko disparages Shinichi's human irrationality, claiming that if she had wanted to kill him he would already be dead, and instead she only wishes to exchange information. As she leaves, Sasaki asks her out and she declines, stating she's tutoring a student. At the coffee shop, Migi is surprised by the presence of a second parasite and tells Shinichi to pull his sleeve back in preparation, Shinichi again expecting a trap. Ryoko walks in and introduces a nameless parasite she then dubs Mr. A. Migi tries to calm Shinichi down, as his racing heart is also affecting Migi. A is threatened by Shinichi's existence, claiming he isn't "one of us", and begins unspooling his head to attack while Migi sharpens Shinichi's fingers into claws. Ryoko interrupts and tells them to stop. She asks Shinichi various questions about the parasites he's met and how he perceives them, then reveals that she's pregnant. Migi deduces the child is human, and Ryoko confirms it, stating that parasites cannot reproduce. A leaves abruptly, stating he has no interest in anything beyond eating food and killing threats. Ryoko dismisses his attitude, then informs Shinichi that she would like to keep her human identity and warns him not to make trouble for her or she will kill her homeroom class, Satomi included. During her intimidation, she places a metal spoon in her mouth and rolls it up effortlessly. After she leaves, Migi once again declares her impressive for how badly she scared Shinichi, and he pours cold water on Migi in turn. The groper from the train shows up again as Ryoko is walking home at night. He asks her what he should do now that she's exposed him since he still has to ride the train every day. In an attempt to be menacing, he brandishes a metal pipe. Ryoko dismisses him for being a fragile human, and as he lifts up the pipe in anger she swiftly morphs a single blade and slices through both his hand and his neck in one cut. She leaves, stating she's not hungry. The ending narration states that she had made a mistake by introducing Shinichi and A. Characters Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Manga Category:Volume 1